Felices fiestas, Kazunari
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Kise le hace un encargo a Midorima. organizar una fiesta para estas Navidades, que incluya a todos. Maldito Kise, ¿por qué me encarga esto a mí? Midotaka. Aokise. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT] *todavía sin corregir*
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entrener al lector._**

Uh, añoraba escribir Midotaka :') Así que aquí os traigo otro oneshot, aunque me salió más largo de lo que esperaba XD

También hay algo de Aokise, aunque es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y es muy ligero, sigo centrándome en el Midotaka.

Quiero dedicarle la parte de Aokise a Sadi, ya que ella es una gran fan y hoy es sy cumpleños. ¡felicidades! (/ "o")/

Disfrutad.

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios debería hacerlo?

-Porque te toca a ti, Midorimacchi. Además, tu casa es la única disponible.

-Eres un incordio, Kise.

Dicho eso, Midorima colgó el teléfono. Resopló y se revolvió el pelo, alborotándolo. Caminó en un pequeño círculo en medio de la sala y volvió a resoplar. Se pasó una mano por la cara y quitó las gafas de ella, para después frotarse los ojos. Volvió a colocárselas y marcó.

-¿¡Y a mí qué me cuentas, Aomine? – exasperado colgó el teléfono. Esa era la última llamada.

Midorima suspiró y cogió su abrigo. Echó un último vistazo a la sala para ver que no se dejaba nada, como era su costumbre, y se dirigió a la puerta. Ésta se abrió en el momento que él sujetaba el pomo, por lo que tuvo que apartarse hacia atrás. Un sonriente Kise apareció, saludándole con la mano.

-¡Midorimacchi! Veo que ya tienes puesto el abrigo, venga, nos vamos. – antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar el rubio ya le había agarrado por un brazo y lo había sacado a empujones de casa.

-¿Podrías al menos decirme a dónde vamos? ¿O por qué me sigues arrastrando? – se deshizo del agarre ajeno y sacudió su abrigo – No me has dado tiempo ni a cerrar con llave.

-¡Es eso, Midorimacchi! No tenemos tiempo. – exclamó el rubio a la vez que se detenía y sacaba las llaves del coche - ¿Llamaste a los demás?

-Sí, llamé a todos. Aomine dijo que ya vería lo que le apeteciese hacer en el momento de tener que venir y Murasakibara que quería que viniese Himuro, o algo así. –según hablaba montó dentro del coche, del lado del copiloto – Aparte de los dulces, claro está.

-¡Oh, sí! Seguro que Kurokocchi también quiere traer a Kagamicchi o así. – Kise arrancó y comenzaron el viaje – Podrías traer a Takaocchi.

-¿En serio a él también le has puesto el "cchi"? Además, ¿qué pinta Takao con vosotros?

-Pero si es un chico muy simpático, coincidimos una vez por la calle y al final fuimos a tomar algo a un bar, la verdad es que es una suerte que… ¡Un momento! – el rubio giró la cara hacia él mientras seguía conduciendo - ¿¡Cómo que qué pinta!? ¿¡Te avergüenzas de nosotros, Midorimacchi!?

-¡Kise! – gritó alarmado Shintarõ - ¡Compórtate! ¡Y por Oha-Asa, mira hacia la carretera!

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy serio, Midorimacchi – continuó hablando mientras se giraba de nuevo – y él muy animado. ¡Pero si es súper divertido! Es como de esta altura – hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, sujetando el volante con la otra – y siempre va detrás de ti gritándote "¡Shin-chan!", es súper mono.

-¿¡Qué tiene eso de mono!?

-Déjalo, no lo entenderías. – el rubio rio – Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Ryõta aparcó el coche y los dos bajaron para dirigirse al gran centro comercial que tenían delante.

Shintarõ se sentó en el sofá con pesadez, casi con el cuerpo muerto.

-No puedo seguir, esto me excede.

-Vamos Midorimacchi, no es para tanto. – Kise continuó colocando decoraciones, una banda de diferentes colores por la pared.

-He tenido que aguantarte todo el día, hablas demasiado. – Midorima se recolocó sus gafas – Si tanto te gusta esto, ¿por qué no lo haces en tu casa?

-Ya te lo dije, este año te toca a ti.

El peliverde suspiró, iba a replicar de nuevo que eso no era cosa suya, pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Aomine apoyado en el marco de esta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Midorima, yo también me alegro de verte.

-Pero… - Shintarõ estaba confundido – Pasa, pasa.

Aomine entró y giró a la izquierda, donde sabía que estaba el salón.

-¡Aominecchi! – el rubio corrió y saltó para abrazar al recién llegado. Aomine le devolvió el abrazo y bajó su mano hasta el trasero del modelo, pero el carraspeo de Midorima desde la puerta le hizo detenerse.

Kise se separó levemente sonrojado –aunque no mucho, a opinión del peliverde- mientras que la expresión de Daiki no había variado ni lo más mínimo.

-Aomine. – llamó Shintarõ - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso no me llamaste tú?

-¿Ah? Pero esta no es a la hora que dije.

-¿Eh? Aquí el rubiales este me dijo esta hora. – ambos se giraron hacia el mencionado, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Verás Aominecchi…simplemente sabía que no llegarías a tiempo, así que te dije otra hora distinta….de la cual llegas otra media hora tarde.

-Debí suponer que harías algo como eso.

-Oh, pero no te enfades. – el rubio se colgó del brazo de Daiki – Puedes ayudarnos a terminar la decoración.

-¿Ah? Ni hablar. – Aomine se sentó en el mismo lugar que había estado antes Midorima – Yo me quedo aquí hasta que sea la hora.

-No seas vago Aominecchi, tienes que ayudar.

-Yo no tengo que ayudar a nadie.

Midorima abandonó la sala ante la previsible pelea de Aomine diciendo "paso" y Kise rogando. Fue hasta el frigorífico y después volvió.

-Aomine. – tanto Kise como el mencionado callaron y giraron sus cabezas hacia Shintarõ - ¿ves esto? Te la doy si ayudas.

Aomine abrió más los ojos y se fijó en lo que el tirador de Shutoku sostenía entre sus dedos vendados. Discernió su marca favorita de cerveza en menos de un segundo. Enseguida se levantó y se plató ante el peliverde, apartando al modelo.

-Dime que tengo que hacer.

Cuando fue la hora acordada – la de verdad, no la de Aomine – empezaron a llegar todos. El primero fue Murasakibara, quién había llegado completamente puntual gracias a Himuro, que iba a su lado. Después llegó Kagami, a quién Midorima vio extrañado, ya que no lo había invitado, pero después se dio cuenta de que Kuroko estaba justo detrás. Suspiró y los dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta, pero antes de que esta encajase en su sitio, una mano la empujó hacia delante, y un sonriente Takao entró sin permiso.

-¿Takao?

-¡Takaocchi! – escuchó gritar a Kise detrás suya y correr para abrazarlo.

-Hola, Kise. – respondió Takao devolviendo el abrazo y mirando al mismo tiempo a Midorima, como disculpándose. – Ehm…Kise me invitó y pues…ya sabes que yo…para las fiestas…

-Pero entra dentro, nanodayo, tengo que cerrar la puerta. – Midorima tiró del cuello del jersey del pelinegro en su dirección y cerró. Fuera hacía frío y poco más parecía que nevaría.

Los tres fueron al salón y empezaron a hablar, pero el timbre sonó de nuevo. Shintarõ se disculpó y fue a abrir. Akashi estaba en la puerta, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Shintarõ. – pronunció mientras entraba y se quitaba el abrigo, afuera ya nevaba – Ha pasado algún tiempo.

-No tanto, Akashi. – cerró la puerta y lo guio al salón, con los demás.

No tardaron mucho en estar hablando, comentando viejas anécdotas mientras comían y bebían. La música sonaba de fondo, dando el punto al ambiente, junto a toda la sala llena de las decoraciones navideñas de Kise.

Aomine bebía una lata tras otra de su cerveza favorita, sentado en el sofá con Ryõta a su lado hablándole sin parar. Murasakibara comía patatillas de una bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha, con Himuro y Takao conversando animadamente el uno con el otro delante de él. Midorima frunció el entrecejo, su conversación había quedado a medias. Kuroko y Kagami hablaban entre ellos, el pelirrojo con más vigor y ánimo, mientras que el peliazul más calmado. Shintarõ se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente y le ofreció una bebida a Akashi, iniciando una conversación entre ellos también.

El tiempo pasó, con una Aomine cada vez más ebrio y un Murasakibara más aburrido ante su inminente falta de dulces. Akashi se dirigió hacia él un momento, mientras que Midorima aprovechaba para buscar a Kazunari, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a Kise, intentando dar con alguna manera de despegarlo de Aomine sin parecer un amargado. Por suerte, según se acercó, el mismo Kise rompió el beso recibiendo una queja de Daiki.

-¿Qué ocurre, Midorimacchi? - las mejillas del rubio estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, el peliverde dedujo que también debía haber bebido.

-¿Has visto a Takao?

-Ah, creo que se ha ido. – Kise se acomodó mejor en el sofá y apartó la mano de Aomine de su pierna – Hace más de media hora, diría yo. ¡Oh, sí! Dejó aquello para ti. – el rubio señaló una bolsa en el primer escalón de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Midorima musitó un gracias y se alejó antes de que tuviese que ver como se comían el uno al otro de nuevo.

Recogió la bolsa y la abrió, dentro había un paquete y una tarjeta. Sacó ésta de primera:

¡ _Felices fiestas, Shin-chan!_

 _Probablemente ya lo tengas, pero este es tu objeto de la suerte de hoy._

 _¡Es que no sabía que comprarte! _Kazunari__

Shintarõ hurgó en la bolsa y sacó el paquete. Lo desenvolvió y se encontró con una pequeña figura, un bastoncillo de caramelo típico hecho en porcelana, era blanco con rayas azules. Sonrió levemente, no había podido conseguir ese objeto. En su bolsillo guardaba un bastón de caramelo como el que sostenía ahora en la mano, pero de color rojo y blanco, como era típico. Pero el necesitaba uno de color azul, exactamente como el que Kazunari le había regalado. _"Estúpido"_ , pensó.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero obviamente allí fuera no había nadie, sólo la nieve, que caía con gran intensidad. Cerró la puerta y dejó el regalo en la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado de la entrada. Debía hacer algo, por lo menos agradecérselo. Si tan sólo ese estúpido no hubiese escapado. Sacó su móvil del pantalón y redactó un mensaje para el halcón, recriminándole por irse sin decírselo y con un escueto gracias al final. Guardó el aparato y volvió al salón.

No mucho después empezaron a irse los invitados. El primero fue Murasakibara, debido a que ya no le quedaba qué comer. Con él se fue Himuro, el mismo que se ofreció a llevar a Kagami –ergo, a Kuroko – a casa. Después de ellos se fue Akashi, alegando que cada vez nevaba más y más. Con un felices fiestas y su abrigo, se fue con la misma sonrisa con la que había venido.

Midorima comenzó a recoger, no pensaba tener que limpiar todo aquello al día siguiente. Farfulló una maldición para Kise, ya que había sido él quién le obligó a aquello. Al momento de pensar en él, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido junto a Aomine. _Menudos aprovechados_. No le dio mucha importancia y puso su salón un poco en orden, fijándose en lo tarde que era.

Apagó las luces y a punto estuvo de subir hasta su habitación, si no fuese por los golpeteos que escuchó. Extrañado se quedó quieto, atento. El sonido se repitió, dos pequeños golpes contra madera. Se giró al darse cuenta de que provenían de la puerta. Arrastró sus pies hasta allí, cansado y preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas.

Abrió y no vio a nadie, tan sólo la nieve, tan blanca. Después bajó la vista en acto reflejo, arrugando las cejas.

-Hola, Shin-chan. – dijo Kazunari esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

Takao tenía las mejillas de color rosa, acentuado en sus pómulos debido al frío de la noche. Las manos en los bolsillos, apretando los brazos contra su cuerpo, para no perder el calor.

-Siento…ehm…presentarme a estas horas… -desvió la mirada hacia un lado – pero…resulta que perdí el tren y como el siguiente tardaría una hora en llegar…pues…pensé que…yo…

-Estúpido. – respondió Midorima. Takao dio un respingo y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Shintarõ, que se veían levemente molestos - ¿Por qué te fuiste con el tiempo que hace?

-¿Eh? Es que…estabas hablando con Akashi…y como no me llevo mucho con los demás, – sacó una mano del abrigo y se rascó el cuello inconscientemente – realmente sólo me llevo con Kise…pero estaba con Aomine y pues…

-Tonterías. – sentencio Midorima – Esa no es razón para irse así. Podías interrumpirte. Al menos podía haberte llevado a casa.

-Es que…

-Además, - le cortó Shintarõ a la vez que cogía algo de la mesilla de entrada. Sujetó el brazo que Kazunari había liberado antes y le abrió la mano – esto es para ti.

Encima de la palma ajena colocó dos hojas atadas por un cordel.

-El muérdago es el objeto de la suerte para escorpio de hoy. Además, conlleva una tradición. – antes de que Kazunari pudiese replicar cualquier cosa, se inclinó hacia él y cubrió los labios de este con los suyos propios.

Takao se sorprendió, moviéndose ligeramente, pero el más alto le había sujetado por la nuca, apretando la tela de la bufanda. Los labios del halcón estaban helados debido al tiempo que había estado fuera, al contrario que los del as, calientes por el interior de su casa. El pelinegro devolvió el beso y apretó la mano del más alto, que todavía se mantenía encima de la suya, entregándole el muérdago.

Fue Midorima el que rompió el beso al darse cuenta de que acabarían como muñecos de nieve si continuaban allí. Se irguió, mirando al más bajo desde arriba, con el cejo levemente arrugado. Sacudió los hombros de Takao, quitándole la nieve, y tiró de él hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta después.

-Felices fiestas, Kazunari. – volvió a unir sus bocas, esa vez sujetando ambas mejillas heladas del pelinegro entre sus manos calientes.

* * *

Y bueno, pues esto es todo. Felices fiestas a todas esas personas que leen mis fanfics, dejen o no reviews.

Lo dejo sin completar porque quiero escribir un omake, pero todavía no lo veo muy claro. En el caso de hacerlo sería muy corto, no sé.

Espero que tengáis un buen día, nos leemos en otro Midotaka, nanodayos *seriedad de Midorima*


	2. Omake

Uh, pues aquí os traigo el omake, aunque es muy corto, no sé si advertí eso (?)

Justo después de escribir el fic de _Felices fiestas, Kazunari,_ pensé en esto, pero no me daba tiempo a redactarlo. Ahora ya está, así que disfrutad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un chico rubio se despertó en una cama de matrimonio que no le resultaba familiar. Estiró los brazos y bostezó, hasta que su derecha topó con otro cuerpo. Se giró y vio a un chico moreno todavía durmiendo. Levantó las sábanas y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban sin ropa. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, sin reconocerla. Toda su cara adquirió un color rojizo y se giró hacia el otro, súbitamente recordando lo que había pasado y dónde estaban.

-¡Aominecchi! – le zarandeó con fuerza, intentando despertarlo - ¡AOMINECCHI!

Al ver que comenzaba a abrir los ojos lo soltó de golpe y se giró en la cama, buscando su ropa, que debía de estar en algún lugar de la sala

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kise? ¿Es que no podemos simplemente dormir hasta tarde un día?

-¿¡Es qué no ves dónde estamos!?

-En una cama. – Aomine pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de Kise, forzándolo hacia su lado y sonriendo – Te levantas revoltoso, ¿acaso quieres jugar?

-Aominecchi, yo no… - el rubio se vio interrumpido al notar una imponente figura en el marco de la puerta, que estaba abierta. Un enorme peliverde vestido con amplios pantalones azules de pijama y el pecho al descubierto les observaba enfadado.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO EN MI CASA? – bramó desde su posición – EN MI CUARTO DE INVITADOS. DESNUDOS.

-Bueno, Midorima, no sé pero es un poco obv… - rápidamente Kise le tapó la boca al otro chico y sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Verás Midorimacchi, resulta que…

-Moo, Shin-chan, no es hora de estos gritos. – un soñoliento Takao, con sus delgadas piernas al descubierto y una camiseta gigantesca – a juego con los pantalones de Midorima – se abrazó a la cintura de éste, refregando su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo e interrumpiendo el momento - ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y dormimos un ratito más?

-¿Takaocchi? – cuestionó el modelo, confuso ante la presencia del pelinegro allí. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y después el de Midorima, más confuso aún - ¿Midorimacchi?

-Oh, madre mía. – era el momento de Aomine para hablar, ya despierto del todo y sentado en la cama, aunque los dos se habían tapado de forma pudorosa al entrar el más alto. Una sonrisa lobuna adornaba su rostro –No esperaba esto de ti, Midorima.

-¡No es lo que parece! – el mencionado trató de defenderse al sentirse descubierto, a pesar de que era totalmente imposible, la situación se explicaba por sí sola – Vosotros sois los que no deberíais estar aquí, durmiendo sin permiso en mi casa. ¡Acostándoos en mi cama!

Midorima, algo sonrojado, recolocó sus gafas y se giró hacia el chico más bajo, que todavía estaba abrazado a él.

-¿Por qué estás despierto? Cuando me levanté todavía dormías. – recriminó, en voz más baja. Le separó un poco de sí mismo, al ver que no respondía nada y tan solo seguía sujetándole, con la cabeza contra su pecho y los ojos cerrados – Ah, no puedo contigo, vamos.

Shintarõ cogió al pelinegro en brazos aún sabiendo que sus amigos le estaban viendo y, antes de alejarse, volvió a girarse hacia ellos, enfrentándolos a pesar de su sonrojo.

-Quiero que dejéis esta habitación perfectamente ordenada cuando terminéis de hacer lo que quisiera que estuvieseis haciendo. Me voy a la cama. – dicho eso, se fue por donde había venido, cargando al más pequeño, que dormitaba en sus brazos, y dejando a unos estupefactos Kise y Aomine.

* * *

Ya véis, muy pequeñito, pero el fluffly me podía, aw, mis queridos niños.

¿Qué tal, habéis visto el último ova de Kuroko no basket?

El Midotaka está a salvo, con Takao transportanto a Midorima, como siempre. Y ese Takao con gorrito, ay, adorable.

¡Nos leemos en otro fic!


End file.
